Faded Factory
Faded Factory is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Fade to Black Expansion Pack. The mission takes place hours after initial attack started over the Factory, with Alpha Squad taking the lead in the survival operation against infected. Set during the night, map proves to make the mission harder, with more zombie hordes swarming the place. Descriptions ''"''The defensive of Factory 911 continues during the dark night. Many survivors lost their lives during the offensive against zombies. An anti-gen for the deadly virus has been located inside by Alpha Squad, sparking the Fear No Evil call. They must exterminate all zombies and escape for humanity to have a chance to put an end to the ever lasting terror roaming the world." - Squad Survival "With the extermination squads mostly becoming zombies, even more undead are gathering after the dawn, along with dangerous chemicals, the mission seems impossible to complete. The last remaining survivors and troops gather all the force in one last punch and eliminate the remaining infected, with the biggest price to pay for humanity." - Solo Survival Regions Outside Most important part of the map, and contains the areas where Zombies come from, including some explosive barrels to prevent grenade Spam made by players. Restricted severely by boundaries, and contains the Black Hawk helicopter. Some outposts and lights are turned on to aid the players in finding Zombies through the dark spots. Entrance Hall Located inside the chemical factory, and hosts the deployment of squads. Has 2 exits from left and right. The desk in the back is used as a barricade against zombies, but if too many gather around, the chance of being slaughtered grows higher. Contains 4 light sources near entrances. Kitchen Hall Located inside the chemical factory, in the middle portion of the building. Contains pickup weapons for players and bots along with another 2 exits from sideways, illuminated by turned on lights. 2nd Floor Contains a big pile of explosive barrels in case if Zombies retreat the Survivors up to the second floor. Though, it can't be used strategically during Squad Survival. It is barricaded heavily, and only the main hall can be accessed by players. Second Half of the Building It contains the bio-chemical weapons within laboratory. Is not accessible by players or vehicles, but during Spectator Mode, you can enter the area and see what's hidden inside. Gallery Faded Factory1.jpg|Outside Faded Factory2.jpg|Entrance Hall Faded Factory3.jpg|Second Floor Trivia * Its the first map to ever feature traces of a Cure and samples to help create it. * Strange fact that story for Factory 911 is different compared to night operations variant. Most likely is to include some lore meaning for this map. * On the release, the map featured only the Factory itself, with some added light sources. With V2.0 ReLive, the map was expanded and fixed, to have all the buildings loading properly. * Zombies reinforcements although are cut in half, on the map is still very hard to survive on, as most of them just swarm in big hordes inside. Category:Fade to Black Category:Maps of Project Zombie Strike 2014 Category:Project Zombie Strike 2014